Welcome To The World
by xiia
Summary: After a strange dream, Kite logs on to The World. An old enemy appears and he wakes in a strange place that looks oddly like Mac Anu. Rated T for later chapters, cursing and violence.
1. VISION

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack.

Prologue: VISION

_Always To Late..._

_His hair is gray and blows with the gentle wind. His skin is pale, and bruised. His clothes are black and stained with blood. His face is frozen in terror. His blood is all over the floor and his body. His heart has ceased beating. His eyes are frozen in terror, but lifeless._ _Yet his soul hasn't left the room, is still sleeping. A boy only sixteen years old is laying dead on the floor, and I know it, he does too, and also so does a fourteen year old he's never met. Nearby, a young girl is crying. _

_Yet this whole event hasn't happened yet. How do I know then._ _I know because I am The World. I am Morganna. _

_And this journey has only just begun._

A/N: I know it's short, but I get the first chapter up ASAP. The more reviews the faster I'll update.


	2. Login

Disclaimer: I don't own .Hack.

A/N: -Head/desk- This sucks! Please go easy on my. I'm terrified(sp?) to write .Hack because it's to perfect!

_December 15th 2010_

His eyes opened. What was that dream? He recognized something, it was in The World.Who was that? Quickly he went to his computer.

_Chapter One: Login_

_The Red Wand._

He was logged in to Theta server. He quickly checked if Blackrose was online. No she was off, it was only three in the morning after all.

"Kite!" A familiar voice called. It was Balmung. "Where were you yesterday? Blackrose really wanted to talk to you." He added as he got closer.

" Sorry, I had to go shopping, Christmas is coming up." Kite said smiling. He should have known that Balmung Of The Azure Sky would be on at this time. _Flash Mail!_ From Lios!

_Kite,_

_There is a strange Data change at Omega Lost Death's Nothingness _

_Lios._

"What is it?" The blademaster asked. Kite wasn't sure if he should wait for Blackrose, but that could be hours.

"Lios wants us to look at an area." The twinblade said as if there was nothing strange happening.

After buying all the items the might need, they warped to the area. It was a dark snow field, but red blotchesof corruption covered the ground. Most the sky was cover with green. The two .Hackers stared in disbelief. After they defeated The Cursed Wave all this stuff was gone.

"Kite, this is-" Balmung was cut off by the sharp sound of static. They made their way to the dungeon.

'_No monsters? How can that be?'_ Kite asked himself. Off in the distance, something was there. The shape. He struggled to make out the detail of it. Suddenly it came to him. It was red, and long. It was _The Red Wand! Skeith's wand!_

" It couldn't be!" Startled, Balmung looked over to the twinblade.

"What is that? Wait... Something's holding it!" The blademaster yelled. But Kite didn't listen, he was in complete shock. Skeith was dead, gone forever. Slowly, he walked closer. Finally, he saw it perfectly. Someone or something was holding it. Something on it shined, it was a familiar thing, The Bracelet! Data Drain shot out of it, he tried to move but it hit him. Falling to the ground, the whole world went black.

_Chapter one: Login_

_Girl_

He opened his eyes. '_Did I fall asleep?'_ He asked himself. He stood up and looked around the area. The grass was a perfect green color. The sky was blue with clouds floating gently across it. Some would say it was 'pretty' but it was just a game, nothing beautiful about it. She still hadn't shown up? He started for the platform.

"Hey!" A girl called. She ran to him. She was Atoli, a Harvest Cleric.

"It took you long enough." Haseo said. She smiled.

"Sorry, I slept in." She looked happy. Her looks were something Haseo loved, but also hated. She had short blonde hair under a hat, she wore a green shirt and white pants, with long white boots.

"Whatever, let's just go." He muttered.

It was a low level, so they reached the Beast Temple easily.

" Do you hear that?" Atoli asked. The Adept Rouge sighed. She still didn't understand that no one else could here the sound of AIDA, but at the same time he stopped and asked.

" No, I don't. Is it the sound of AIDA?" She shook her head. So He opened the Inner Door. Inside, a girl was there. She looked like Atoli, but different. Haseo recognized her right away.

" Shino!?" He yelled. She smiled.

**SYSTEM FAILURE,**

**A/N: sucks! Con-crit highly welcome!**


	3. Support

_A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written._

_He approached the side of the cliff. Her body seemed as if it glowed in the moonlight. _

" _Um, Mother . . . " Closing his eyes, he played the words over in his mind. " He's here. Just as you said." He finished. Her white clothes were remarkably clean_. _This 'Shino' was quite beautiful. It was clouding his mind._

" _I've made contact. Soon I should be able to see him without crashing the sever." She smiled. Then she said. "Am I distracting you too much?" She giggled. The Propagation turned away, letting her know her accusation was, in fact . . . True. _

_Chapter Two: Support?_

_Maybe I do . . . _

"Skeith . . . "

Kite's eyes burned from the sudden brightness Raising his hand above his face, he shut his eyes again. He waited for his eyes to adjust, then looked around. He was in the middle of a town, not one he'd seen. Was that possible? In the game he'd seen all of them . . . He was in the game though. '_What_ _the hell_?' He thought. He looked again. He saw a man with long blue hair watching him. Embarrassed, he turned away. When he turned, he felt the breeze. It's a game! How did he . . . ? Kite started to panic. But then he remembered, people watching him. He staggered to him feet. His right arm felt warm. The Bracelet . . .

" Hey!" Someone called. A boy in green clothes approached him. With him a short, fat person with pinkish hair and dog ears stood. The boy had long brown hair and was smiling kindly.

" Are you a newbie?" He asked. '_Of course not!_' Were his first thoughts. Instead he just stayed quite.

"It's okay. We'll show you how to play." The taller one started. Kite looked around, wanting to escape. Then the boy continued. "Just head to the dome." Dome? What in the world does he mean'_Maybe I do need them . . . '_ He thought, smiling to himself. They introduced themselves as Silabus and Gaspard. He looked around the town one last time. The blue haired man still watched him. '_Why is he watching me?_' Kite asked himself. Noticing his gaze, the man walked away. His arm started to burn. He looked down. The Bracelet was glowing. Instinctively, he grabbed his arm to hide it.

" What's wrong?" Gaspard asked. Kite sighed.

" Where are we?" He asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Gaspard asked, confused. This made Kite blush. '_I must sound like a total noob . . . _'

" It's okay. That's why we're here. After all we're from Canard." Silabus added, most likely noticing Kite's embarrassment.

."Anyway, this is Mac Anu."Silabus answered

After they showed him the town, Silabus, Gaspard, and Kite headed off to an area. The twin blade was nervous, since he could now feel what's in the game.

" We have to head to the boss." Silabus told him. Luckily, they didn't need to fight anything but that. They went over controls, even though he didn't need it. When they encountered the boss. Kite drew his blades. '_I still have the Sin of Hades._' Silabus noticed too.

" Rare weapons, how did you find them?" Kite ignored him. The boss wasn't normal. It was a Data Bug!

"Oh Hell!" He yelled. Silabus and Gaspard were fighting it.

" What's going on? This is a level one area!" Silabus exclaimed, noticing it wasn't taking damage. Kite saw it. **PROTECT BREAK.** He had no choice. How would he do it? He repeated Data Drain in his mind.

" Aura . . . " It activated. His arm felt like it was on fire.Data Drain shot from his bracelet. After the corruption disappeared, Silabus and Gaspard finished it off easily.

" That skill was amazing!" The Shadow Warlock exclaimed.

" Yeah! First those rare swords, now a great skill." Silabus added. Kite thought about it. '_I have to make something up . . . _'

" It was an event. The skill came with the weapon." He said the first thing that came to his mind.

" Oh, okay."

_Chapter Two: Support?_

_Sure?_

_The Terror of Death sighed. He was bored with all of this sitting around. 'Damn, why do they always show up late . . . ?' He asked himself, angry. Finally, The Temptress, ran in. _

" _Where were you?" The Terror of Death asked. _

" _She said 'he' would be near. I know that you still crave revenge." The Temptress smiled, knowing he would do anything know._

"I'm sure he said Skeith! Why don't you believe me?" Kuhn exclaimed. He was mad, because Pi thought he was making the Twin Blade he saw in town up.

" Your story sounds so fake, Kuhn. You're most likely just wanting attention." Pi said. That really pissed him off. Treating him like a child, he was twenty four years old for goodness sake! Haseoshook his head.

" Was it a girl? If so, you probably just wanted to excuse your staring." The Adept Rouge said. Kuhn was practically shaking with rage. Seriously, what was wrong with having fun with women. He walked away from them, determined to find some answers.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think. Remember that I really want people to tell me how to improve._


End file.
